The Meaning of Names
by Mist Hero
Summary: Just poems for Oh My goddess characters. ReRated to M. Poem Set 4 up!
1. Poem Set 1

Disclaimer…… Don't own anything

The meaning of Names of Ah! My goddess Characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy

B- Beautiful… She is stunningly beautiful

E- Especially… She tend to give praise to any one at all, especially Keiichi after he gets first place in racing.

L- Life… She spends her life with Keiichi and Keiichi only.

L- Love… Her love is towards her family.

D-Dense… She is as dense as a brick.

A- Anger… What angers her most if someone in her family gets hurt.

N- Nasty… Though she has a very kind nature, she has a nasty temper and glare.

D- Darjeeling tea… She loves to drink Darjeeling Tea at anytime of day.

Y- Yummy… She cooks really yummy food.

Skuld

S- Serene… Is she ever serene? Well when she is sleeping and that's all.

K- Keiichi… Oh she really hates Keiichi. That's why she hits him if he thinks of anything (Which he doesn't) about her sister.

U- Unlimited… She has unlimited Skuld bombs to throw at people.

L- Lovestruck… She was lovestruck when she met a very handsome biker named Sentaro.

D- Demonic… Hey she is a goddess, But can be very demonic in bashing people in any part of their body with her Mallet of Ultimate Doom

Keiichi

K- Kind… He thinks for people around him before himself, that's why the kind and gentle Belldandy loves him so much.

E- Excellent… He is an excellent racer, to back that up is three goddesses are watching his back

I- Immediately… He immediately gets a nosebleed when he sees any women that are very sexy, some vital and/or private parts are showing away.

I- Instant… He likes instant noodles whenever he likes before Belldandy came along

C- Crisp… He just can't survive Urd/Skuld fights as he finds himself burning into crisp.

H- Height… He has Height issues with girls, Even Belldandy is much taller than him.

I- In thought… He's always in thought… on a lot of things…

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Poem Set 2

Disclaimer: That arrogant king wants me to disown oh my goddess or else he might burn every single copy I have of animes…… the horror….

Meaning of names Chapter 2

So it continues….

This chapter is Rated M for Language

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama 

**K**- King… The arrogant king of psychopathic idiots!

**A**- Asshole… He's an asshole in Eddie1990's series

**M**- Maker… He's the maker of everything and he molests all of them in his free time

**I**- Intelligent… Intelligent being on how to fuck and rape someone

-

**S**- Sex… He had sex with millions of girls giving them a present so they would no tell on Hild or Belldandy's and Skuld's mom

**A**- Almighty… He's the almighty leader of the heavens and is a sex driver

**M**- Matured… He's not matured as he bangs Hild

**A**- Arrogant… He is very arrogant of his daughter Urd's being, Belldandy's love for Keiichi and Skuld's little love life with Sentaro.

Hild 

**H**- Happy… She's very happy at times, Bugging Urd and Mara for the most of time. She's so happy that the demons around her cower from her insane happiness

**I**- Incredible… She has incredible boobs, like mom like daughter right?

**L**- Lustful… Guess where Urd's perverted ness came from? You got it Hild! She's very lustful… and that's how Hild and Kami-sama got a child.

**D**- Demonic… Oh she's a demonic bitch in the inside as she tries every single damn way to get heaven and Urd.

Urd 

**U**- Unstoppable… She's unstoppable when she drinks sake. She might pull moves on the wrong man when she gets drunk (Poor Keiichi)

**R**- Restless… She's restless with sex driving and soap operas. She doesn't give up to get Keiichi pull moves on Belldandy

**D**- Destructive… Her powers comes from the most powerful man on earth (aka. The stupid arrogant bitch of the heavens) and the queen of hell. Thus making her powers a bi------t destructive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens…

Kami: YOU BITCH!  
Mist: What? That's really how to describe you!

Belldandy(Naïve as always):Father what's a bitch?

Everyone fell of their seats and came crashing down to Hell. Leaving Belldandy to ponder.

Belldandy: Did I say something?

Kami, Mist, Urd, Skuld and Rind was watching, mouths dropped to hell(as if it can go down any longer) and eyes widened at Hild… who was having a nice fight with a boy.

Skuld noticed who it was……and then began to charge at Hild with her Mallet of Ultimate Destruction.

Skuld: HILD NO BAKA!

She pounded on Hild and her sex slave/partner

TBC

Hope you guys like it! Please read and review!


	3. Poem Set 3

Disclaimer: Ah to hell with this! Don't own any thing

Thank you to a certain nutcase (Eddie1990 sneezes) I am proud to present Sayoko Mirshima's poem in his own words. The rest would be mine

Chapter 3 of Meaning of names (Not to be posted)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko Mirshima

**S**-Sexy … next to that squirt Skuld with Belldandy around!

**A-**Angry … who wouldn't be if you were a third rater?

**Y**-Young … well, she is still in her twenties

**O**-Old… she is over 23 years OLD and don't tell her that I told you!

K-Keichii … she will never admit it, but he is her Mon Cheri now, then, and forever 

**O**-Oh, why do this to me Kami – sama!

**M**-Money… she is one rich third rater!

**I**-Intelligent … well, she was majoring in technology

**R-**Retarded … How can a third rater like her stand up to

**S-**Small … she got some pretty small breasts, as Urd has ever so kindly shown us! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**H-**Ha! Ha! Ha! She is now an official dateless wonder!

**I-**Indecisive… hence the reason she is the twice former queen!

**M-**Mara … she would make the perfect evil _close _friend for her former highness

**I-**Idiotic … How can a mere mortal think that they can stand up to Belldandy's perfect proportions and heart?

**A-**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why can't I get that midget out of my head?

Toshiyuki Aoshima

**A**- Arrogant… As arrogant as Kami-sama and he is a very, very sad man…**  
O**- Optimistic… He really is an optimist if he wants to get Belldandy from Keiichi, though he always fails**  
S**- Sayoko… Aoshima's cousin… Luckily Sayoko never got Aoshima's virtues **  
H**- Hell… He needs to be sent to hell after stunts he did to get Belldandy**  
I**- Ignorant… He's been gently forcing Belldandy to be in love with him causing him Ignorance of what Belldandy feels**  
M**- Mama's boy… It may not seem like it but he did get KO'ed by Belldandy's Daughter from the future and ran for his mama**  
A**- Apparentely… He never had a chance with Belldandy as She married Keiichi.

Tamiya

**T**- Tiny… His brain is as tiny as a bird **  
A-** Abusive… He abuses Keiichi a lot, stealing his money and such**  
M-** Muscular… Muscular figure gives him the look of a gorilla and uses it to head lock keiichi or save poor Peorth from falling bikes**  
I- **Idiot… He really needs to read a lot more stuff… or else he's a brainless idiot**  
Y- **Yeahay!… They celebrated when Belldandy went outside and Keiichi followed next with a YEAH! ALRIGHT GO MORISATO-KUN!**  
A-** Attention!… He's the very leader of the Nekomi Tech Motor Club… (poor club……)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send it to me again if you need some assitance


	4. Poem Set 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that concerns with AMG

Chapter 4…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro

**C**- Calm… oh she can be very calm…(snickers)… like a storm of fury kick…

**H**-Healthy… She is a live, healthy, breathing woman. With a very slender and sexy body

**I**- Invinsible… Hey she's an anime and manga character… what else can you ask for?  
**H**- Hentai… Oh she can think of very perverted thoughts… especially towards… he who shall not be named in this poem set…  
**I**- Inevitable… She likes to tease Belldandy around, any time of day when she is alone or she is with Keiichi  
**R**- Raced… She raced against Keiichi, and loss.  
**O**- Owns… She owns the Whirlwind Shop… though I don't see her being 'owned' by her admirers…

Mara

**M**- Mischievous… oh she can really be tricky… though she gets find out all the time

**A**- AHHHH!… She screams like hell when her plan fails… all the time

**R**- Revived… she is always revived… every 15 mins of spending time with the Morisatos and Goddesses.

**A**- Afraid… oh she's afraid of Hild's torture… and Urd's with the combination of the brat…

Sora

**S**- Side…. Oh she's a side character alright.

**O**-Obedient… She's obedient enough for her sempais

**R**-Race… She raced against Keiichi and loss

**A**-Afraid… She has feelings for the Bastard Aoshima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review! Tell me what you guys/gals think!


End file.
